


Yandere Friday Night Funkin Characters x Fem Reader Headcanons

by RoseTheFrikiArtist



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game), Pico's School (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Gun Violence, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Murder, Other, Stalking, Torture, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, Yandere, Yandere Boyfriend (Friday Night Funkin'), Yandere FNF, Yandere Friday Night Funkin', Yandere Girlfriend (Friday Night Funkin'), Yandere Keith (Friday Night Funkin'), Yandere Pico (Pico's School)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseTheFrikiArtist/pseuds/RoseTheFrikiArtist
Summary: Just some headcanons about FNF characters. Yanderes are love, yanderes are life
Relationships: Boyfriend (Friday Night Funkin')/Pico (Pico's School), Boyfriend (Friday Night Funkin')/Reader, Boyfriend/Girlfriend (Friday Night Funkin'), Girlfriend (Friday Night Funkin')/Reader, Keith (Friday Night Funkin')/Reader, Keith/Pico (Friday Night Funkin'), Pico (Pico's School)/Reader
Kudos: 44





	1. Yandere FNF Character Headcanons (English)

These headcanons are about the polyamorous relationship "BF x GF x Pico x Reader"  
I TRANSLATED THESE HEADCANONS WITH GOOGLE TRANSLATOR AND MY LIMITED KNOWLEDGE OF ENGLISH. If anyone of you notice any grammar and spelling errors, please let me know.  
Warning: The characters are OOC. In this headcanon BF doesn't speak with "beep-bops", he speaks normal. All characters are +20 years old. Contains mentions of unhealthy relationships, stalking, violence, manipulation, torture, and murder.

BF / Keith  
\- Obsessive yandere.  
\- Despite his street outfit and his mocking and sarcastic attitude, he is a child in need of affection  
\- He is a love-struck guy and he had a few lovers throughout his life, but his obsessive tendencies only manifested with Pico, Cherry and (Y / N).  
\- He knows a large part of Cherry's life and Pico's dark secrets, he needs to know even the smallest detail about you: your likes, your passions, your fears, your goals, your dreams and hopes, EVERYTHING. This leads him to review all your social networks to find even the smallest information about your life.  
\- He is very detailed, composing and singing songs about you, saving the money he has to take you and Pico to eat or to the cinema (he doesn't do the same with Cherry because she always pays the bills before he can take out his wallet) and he graffiti their faces on the dark streets of Philadelphia.  
\- He will not deny you having contact with your family, having friends, a work and other types of human contact, but he would be very distrustful of others, demonstrating it in passive-aggressive comments and small malicious actions (such as closing doors in the face).  
\- He's not aware of his yandere tendencies at all, since he believes that what he does is completely normal in a relationship.  
\- He usually feels very nervous when he doesn't spend time with you, Pico and Cherry, he constantly checking your social networks to see your latest connections. He only calms down when you text him or give him physical affection.  
\- Disputes are very rare, but when happen he panics, because seeing and hearing the anger, sadness and disagreement drives him crazy, he will start crying and begging for forgiveness, even if he did not start the dispute. This is a bad combination with Pico's attitude, and you generally comfort him.  
\- In case someone comes to insult you, he will go into defensive mode. His silver tongue is his best weapon and he will begin to destroy the aggressor with words, be it in a freestyle battle or in a verbal fight.  
\- If things get physical, Keith won't hesitate to fight. This little gremlin has fast and light feet, being able to deliver several kicks in a short time. Although he doesn't have much strength, he makes up for it with his speed and agility.

GF/Cherry  
\- Manipulative Yandere.  
\- Don't be fooled by her relaxed attitude and her pretty face, this demonic girl can be a real beast when she proposes it to her.  
\- She had many lovers, but none of them lasted more than a few months, since they were only interested in her because of her appearance or her money, but that changed when she met Keith and (Y / N).  
\- She loves to be given handmade things, even if they are not expensive, because she prefers something made with love and dedication (like a letter, a dessert or a song).  
\- She has no qualms about spending huge amounts of money on you and Keith (and Pico when he joins), whether it's shopping for high-quality clothes, dining out at fancy restaurants, or going to expensive bars. Money has no value to her, but seeing your happy faces warms her heart.  
\- Like Keith, Cherry will not deny you have contact with other humans, but she will monitor them very closely, without ANYONE noticing her. This girl is an evil detector, and at the slightest hint of malice or interest on the part of someone, she will manipulate you to end any friendship or relationship, without raising suspicion.  
\- She is aware of her yandere tendencies, but she justifies herself by saying that she does everything for the sake of her relationships.  
\- She doesn't get nervous as Keith when she doesn't spend time with you (she doesn't care so much about Poco because she knows he can take care of himself, although she still keeps an eye on him), since she can check your social networks to see how are you. If that doesn't reassure her, she can hire someone to watch over you or she can use her demonic powers to do it herself.  
\- Disputes are rare and when they occur she doesn't lose her composure. She will try to reach an agreement between the two of you to solve the problem, but if things don't improve or she doesn't like the agreement, she is not afraid to use her manipulation tactics against you. She has manipulate Keith and Pico on more than one occasion, don't challenge her.  
\- In case someone comes to attack you, that person only has 2 destinies: pain or death. If it was only a verbal attack, Cherry may spare their life and only leave their with severe trauma and physical injuries, depending on what their said (and depending on whether it's just you and her or Keith is there too). But if it was a physical assault, that person is dead, either at that moment (especially if Pico is there) or a few hours later, but their will definitely not see the dawn of a new day.

Pico  
\- Possessive and overprotective yandere AF  
\- He has a hard time being able to open up to others due to his dark past, and it is even more difficult for him to be able to fall in love with someone, but when he does, oh boy! he fall hard. He has only fallen in love with 2 people: Keith and (Y / N).  
\- He isn't a very expressive person with his affection, being quite serious at first, but as things warm up he will show more and more acts of affection.  
\- He doesn't know how to react when you give him things, he gets very nervous and blushes, even if you give him small things or very simple details. Anything you give him (except food) he will keep in a safe and he cherished for a lifetime.  
-He is very suspicious and aggressive towards anyone who comes into contact with you and Keith, even they be close friends or casual acquaintances. He only relaxes when he's with Cherry, Darnell, and Nene.  
\- The traumas of his past make him reckless and impulsive, being someone violent, but directing that violence against other people instead of against you.  
-Pico is fully aware of his yandere and violent tendencies, coming to feel guilty for longing for your love, but at the same time he's feeling jealous and sick if he imagines you with someone other than him, Keith or Cherry.  
-He is a total paranoid when you are not near him, because the voices in his head torment him telling him that someone is going to hurt or kill you, he will reach the extreme of stalking you to know where you are to be able to calm him down. If he can't do this, he ask Cherry to keep an eye on you.  
\- Disputes happen with some frequency, generally caused by his paranoia and fear (or when he hears Cassandra's voice telling him in his ear that she will torture and kill you to make him suffer).  
-These disputes can quickly turn into verbal fights where Pico dissociates himself from reality (this is noticeable because his eyes go from graylish green to pure white) and he can say very hurtful things. By now, you and Cherry should calm him down (or knock him out, whichever comes first).  
\- If these disputes escalate too far, Pico will leave the house, with gun in hand, to vent his anger and frustrations on the first petty thief he meets (however, no one will be bothered if an unidentified corpse is found in an alley in the dangerous area of the city).  
\- In case someone comes to attack you or Keith, that person is dead or invalid, without prior exchange of words. If it is a verbal attack, the bullet will lodge in their spinal column, and if it is a physical attack, in their skull, without any remorse. Suffering can be prolonged if Cherry is there.


	2. Yandere FNF Character Headcanons (Spanish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estos headcanons son los mismos que los del capitulo anterior, solo que están escritos en español. ¡Disfrútenlos!

Estos headcanons son sobre la relación poliamorosa "BF x GF x Pico x Reader"  
Advertencia: personajes un poco (mucho) OOC. En este headcanon BF no habla con "bip-bops", habla normal. Todos los personajes son mayores de 20 años. Contiene menciones de relaciones malsanas, acoso, violencia, tortura y asesinato. 

BF/Keith  
\- Yandere obsesivo.  
\- A pesar de su aspecto callejero y de su actitud burlona y sarcástica, es un niño necesitado de afecto y caricias.  
\- Es un chico enamoradizo y ha tenido algunas parejas a lo largo de la vida, pero sus tendencias obsesivas solo se manifestaron con Pico, Cherry y (T/N).  
\- El conoce gran parte de la vida de Cherry y los secretos turbios de Pico, necesita saber hasta el más mínimo detalle de ti: tus gustos, tus pasiones, tus miedos, tus metas, tus sueños y esperanzas, TODO. Esto lo lleva a revisar todas tus redes sociales para buscar hasta la más mínima información de tu vida.  
\- Es muy detallista, llegando a componer y cantar canciones sobre el amor, ahorrando el poco dinero que tiene para llevarte a ti y Pico a comer o al cine (con Cherry no hace lo mismo porque ella siempre paga las cuentas antes de que él pueda sacar su billetera) y pintando grafitis con sus caras por las calles oscuras de Filadelfia.  
\- No te negará tener contacto con tu familia, tener amigos, trabajo y otros tipos de contacto humano, pero sería muy desconfiado con los demás, demostrándolo en comentarios pasivo-agresivos y en pequeñas acciones maliciosas (como cerrar las puertas en la cara, poner el pie, etc).  
\- No es consiente de sus tendencias yandere en lo absoluto, ya que él creé que lo que hace es completamente normal en una relación.  
\- Suele sentirse muy nervioso cuando no pasa tiempo contigo, Pico y Cherry, revisando constantemente sus redes sociales para ver sus últimas conexiones. Solo se calma cuando le mandan un mensaje o le dan afecto físico.  
\- Las discusiones son muy raras, pero cuando ocurren entra en pánico, porque ver y escuchar el enojo, la tristeza y el desacuerdo lo enloquece, comenzará a llorar y a rogar perdón, aunque el no haya iniciado la pelea. Esto entra en choque con la actitud de Pico y generalmente tú lo consuelas.  
\- En caso de que alguien llega a molestarte o insultarte se pondrá en modo defensivo. Su lengua plateada es su mejor arma y comenzará a destruir al agresor con palabras, ya sea en una batalla de freestyle o en una discusión verbal.  
\- Si las cosas se ponen físicas, Keith no dudará en pelear. Este pequeño gremlin es de pies rápidos y ligeros, pudiendo propiciar varios golpes en poco tiempo. Aunque no tiene mucha fuerza, lo compensa con su rapidez y agilidad.

GF/Cherry  
\- Yandere manipuladora.  
\- Que no te engañe su actitud relajada y su cara bonita, esta chica demoníaca puede ser una verdadera fiera cuando se lo propone.  
\- Ha tenido muchas parejas, pero ninguna de ellas duró más de unos pocos meses, ya que solo se interesaban de ella por su apariencia o por su dinero, pero eso cambio cuando conoció a Keith y (T/N).  
\- Le encanta que le regalen cosas hechas a mano, aunque no sean costosas u ostentosas, porque prefiere algo hecho con amor y dedicación, como una carta, un postre o una canción, a qué le regalen algo caro y frívolo.  
\- Ella no tiene reparos en gastar grandes cantidades de dinero en ti y Keith (y Pico cuando se une), ya sea comprando ropa de alta calidad, saliendo a cenar en restaurantes elegantes o yendo a bares costosos. El dinero no tiene valor alguno para ella, pero ver sus caras alegres le calienta el corazón.  
\- Al igual que Keith, Cherry no te negará tener contacto con otros humanos, pero los vigilará muy de cerca, sin que NADIE se dé cuenta. Está chica tiene un olfato canino para detectar maldad, y ante el más mínimo indicio de malicia o interés por parte de alguien, te manipulará para que termines cualquier amistad o relación, sin levantar sospechas.  
\- Ella es consciente de sus tendencias yandere, pero se justifica diciendo que todo lo hace por el bien de su relación.  
\- No se pone tan nerviosa como Keith cuando no pasa tiempo contigo (no se preocupa tanto por Poco porque sabe que él puede cuidarse solo, aunque aún así lo mantiene vigilado), ya que puede revisar tus redes sociales para ver cómo estás. Si eso no la tranquiliza puede contratar a alguien para que te vigile o puede usar sus poderes demoníacos para hacerlo ella misma.  
\- Las discusiones son raras y cuando ocurren ella no pierde la compostura. Tratará de llegar a un acuerdo entre los 2 para resolver el problema, pero si las cosas no mejoran o a ella no le gusta el acuerdo pactado, no tiene miedo de usar sus tácticas de manipulación contra ti. Ha llegado a manipular a Keith y Pico en más de una ocasión, no la retes.  
\- En caso de que alguien llega a agredirte, esa persona solo tiene 2 destinos: el dolor o la muerte. Si solo fue un ataque verbal puede que Cherry le perdone la vida y solo le deje un fuerte trauma y lesiones físicas, dependiendo de lo que haya dicho (y dependiendo de si están solo ella y tú o está Keith también). Pero si fue una agresión física, esa persona está muerta, ya sea en ese mismo momento (sobre todo si está Pico presente) o pocas horas después, pero definitivamente no volverá a ver la luz de un nuevo día.

Pico  
\- Yandere posesivo y sobreprotector AF  
\- Le cuesta mucho poder abrirse a los demás debido a su pasado oscuro, y le cuesta aún más poder enamorarse de alguien, pero cuando lo hace, ¡oh amigo!, cae duramente. Solo se ha enamorado de 2 personas: Keith y (T/N).  
\- No es una persona muy expresiva con su afecto, siendo bastante serio al principio, pero conforme las cosas de vayan calentando mostrará más y más actos de afecto.  
\- No sabe cómo reaccionar cuando le regalan cosas, se pone muy nervioso y sonrojado, aunque sean cosas pequeñas o detalles muy simples. Todo lo que le den (que no sea comestible) lo guardará en una caja fuerte y lo atesorará toda la vida.  
\- Es muy desconfiado y agresivo con cualquier persona que entre en contacto contigo y Keith, ya sean amigos cercanos o conocidos casuales. Solo se relaja cuando está con Cherry, Darnell y Nene.  
\- Sus traumas del pasado lo hacen ser imprudente e impulsivo, siendo alguien violento, pero dirigiendo esa violencia contra otras personas en lugar de contra ti.  
\- Pico es completamente consciente de sus tendencias yandere y violentas, llegando a sentirse culpable por anhelar tu amor y comprensión, pero al mismo tiempo sintiéndose celoso y enfermo si te imagina con otra persona que no sea él, Keith o Cherry.  
\- En un paranoico total cuando no estás cerca de él, porque las voces en su cabeza lo atormentan diciéndole que alguien te va a lastimar o matar, llegando al extremo del acecho para saber en dónde estás y con quién estás para poder tranquilizarse. Si no puede hacer esto, recurre a Cherry para vigilarte.  
\- Las discusiones ocurren con algo de frecuencia, generalmente causadas por su paranoia y miedo (o cuando escucha la voz de Casandra diciéndole al oído que te torturará y matará para hacerlo sufrir).  
\- Estás discusiones rápidamente se pueden volver en peleas verbales donde Pico se disocia de la realidad (esto es notorio porque sus ojos pasan de un color verde brillante a blanco puro) y puede decir cosas muy hirientes. A estas alturas tú y Cherry deben calmarlo (o noquearlo, lo que ocurra primero).  
\- Si las cosas escalan demasiado lejos Pico saldrá de la casa, con arma en mano, para descargar su ira y frustraciones contra el primer ladrón de poca monta que se encuentre (de todas formas, a nadie le molestará si encuentran un cadáver sin identificar en un callejón de la zona peligrosa de la ciudad).  
\- En caso de que alguien llega a agredirte a ti o Keith, esa persona está muerta o inválida, sin intercambio de palabras previa. Si es un ataque verbal, la bala se alojara en su columna vertebral, y si es un ataque físico, en el cráneo, sin remordimiento alguno. El sufrimiento puede alargarse si Cherry está presente.

**Author's Note:**

> I TRANSLATED THESE HEADCANONS WITH GOOGLE TRANSLATOR AND MY LIMITED KNOWLEDGE OF ENGLISH. If anyone of you notice any grammar and spelling errors, please let me know.


End file.
